On Second Thought
by TheSealer
Summary: Set in Kingdom Hearts 2, when the farries give Sora his new clothes. What if they had informed him of his new powers, instead of just letting him find out by himself? Funny turn of events


**I was playing KH2 in Standard mode during the Boss fight in the Ballroom of Beast's Castle against the dark rounded Heartless. This was before I even knew the Anti-form existed. I had used the Valor form a few times and when the Heartless was weakened and went for Valor.**

**Instead, Sora turned into Anti-form from all the times I abused the Valor drive. I won the fight, though. Later I searched on the Keyhole Wiki and found the truth about the Anti-form.**

**After reading the whole thing I wondered "Geez, how come the fairies didn't warn Sora he could accidentally turn into a psychotic, mindless, mutant-Heartless?"**

**Recently, I pondered over this again, after playing in Proud Mode. And this quick one-shot was born in my mind. This starts following the cutscene of the game where the farriers bestow the clothing about Sora, but changes its route at a certain point.**

* * *

**On Second Thought**

"Now these aren't ordinary garments" – Fauna, the green fairy, said.

"They have very special powers." – Flora, the red fairy, added. Fauna waved with her wand and convoked an orb of yellow, pulsing light. The orb stood floating before Sora. Fauna instructed him to take it and Sora did so.

"And watch what happens." – Merrywheather, the blue fairy, said.

He nearly gasped as a torrent of energy filled his veins. His clothes shone in white light and the air around him burst. When the light died, Donald and Goofy wowed at him. Sora's new black attire changed to a red-themed one.

"Wow!" – Sora mimicked his friends when he saw the white and light-purple extra Keyblade on his left hand. The Star Seeker.

"Two Keyblades!" – Goofy sighed.

"This journey is gonna be twice as difficult as your last." – Merrywheather explained. – "It's only fair you have an extra advantage."

Sora sighed crestfallen at hearing that. Ever since he got to this tower he kept hearing his endeavors against Maleficent and Ansem were just the tip of the iceberg.

**OK, THIS IS WHERE I START CHANGING THINGS FROM THE GAME**

"Now, dear. The power you now hold is that of the Drive forms." – Fauna explained. – "These Drive Forms can only be used in the presence of your guardians. The one you currently have is called Valor."

"As you venture and battle, you'll not only perfect this form but also discover new ones." – Merrywheather continued.

"Thanks!" – Sora smiled. – "But I think this one is already enough. I feel like I could take on Ansem again. If I keep using Drive Forms all the time…"

"No!" – Flora cut him off in alarm. – "That's very dangerous, dear! Abusing of this power may unleash the Anti-form."

"The…Anti-form?" – Donald quirked an eyebrow.

"Drive Forms take their power from the light within your heart." – Fauna spoke in a serious tone. – "But if you use them too much, the light within your heart is drained. To avoid exhausting it completely, the Drive system will then drain its power from the remains of darkness in your heart, Sora."

"And what happens during this Anti-form?" – Sora asked hesitantly.

"While it won't turn you into a full Heartless, the darkness in you grows exponentially. During that, your instincts will overcome your mind and your rational thought." – Merrywheather finished grimly. – "It's a powerful form but very unstable, savage and hard to control."

"Hold on." – Sora paused. – "You mean to tell me I can turn by accident into a psychotic, mindless, mutant-Heartless, destroying everything and everyone around me?"

The fairies nodded grimly. Sora lowered his head. His previous light expression was gone. To think, for one moment, he had believed it would be that easy. In Hollow Bastion he had turned himself into a Heartless, thought he still kept his mind. Nonetheless, it was an experience he wasn't looking forward to repeat. Even if it was just turning into a half-Heartless.

"On second thought, I think I liked my old clothes better. Can I have them back?"

* * *

**Sora may seem a little OOC, but can you blame him? I'm sure he didn't like been a Heartless and he defiantly wouldn't wish to come even close to be one again. This is probably the last fict I'll publish before dying. Farewell.**


End file.
